


Independence

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Distopia, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korse considers his Independence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Word A Day challenge, with the July 4th prompt of "Independence"

Korse stared out at the desert wasteland over the walls of his compound. The children who ran around out there in their colorful costumes and their catchy slogans were really beginning to annoy him. Especially the little redhead and his band. They said they were fighting for independence, for freedom, but they had no idea what they were saying.

Freedom was taking full advantage of the opportunities presented by the government, and rising to prominence through your own hard work. These children weren't free. They were scraping from meal to meal and fighting every day to survive. Korse was respected and given authority and could do as he pleased within his domain. That was freedom.

Independence was not flouting the system, but rising within it: using it to achieve his own goals. Success was rewarded with more responsibilities and more pleasures. Korse had succeeded in the channels the government had made available to him, and now he had been rewarded accordingly. He could ask for anything, and it would be granted to him. Others would ask things of him, and he had the power to grant or deny. That was independence.

A happy citizen was a productive citizen.

If those children wanted true independence, they would return to Battery City and try to become the best citizens they could be. Because then they would be rewarded appropriately. And it was his job to show them the error of their ways.

That was freedom. That was independence.


End file.
